Dirty Minds
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: Everyones bored and we know that's never good espically with 4 teenage twins around. Sam tells a joke and the fun begins. Rated T for sexual references


**Heyy guys. Me and my friends had this contest the other day and no i didn't react as badly as this but some of the jokes were a hell of a lot worse so I couldn't put them in here. I don't own Transformers I only own Soph.**

**If you have any jokes you would like to see in another chapter then let me know! Onwards!**

Dirty minds

It was just one of those days at nest base; everyone was bored and trying to find something to do to occupy themselves.

The rec. room was nearly empty only a few bots and human were present; a quiet buzz surrounded the room where they were talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by two pairs of twins, normally it wasn't all of them but for once it was them all, and that couldn't be good.

"Dudes ya worse than us!"

"Nahh ya guys always laugh!"

"Nahh ahh!"

"Yeah ya do!"

Lennox looked up at the bickering twins when all four entered the room "What are you lot arguing about this time?" he asked.

"Well Sammy boy told a joke 'nd meh 'n' Soph laughed 'nd these two slaggers said tha' we 'ave dirty processors bu' we don'" Jazz explained, Soph shot Epps a weird look when he started laughing at them.

"Wha's so funny short stop?" the ninja asked the human who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You lot that's the worst argument I've ever heard" Epps gasped between laughs.

"No it's not!" They all yelled at him, after they all shared a look.

Sam and Mikaela came in on Bee's shoulders after they had heard the yelling "Wassup?" they both asked looking between Epps, who was hid behind Lennox, and the four bots glaring at the man.

"Sam's joke started world war 3 between this lot" Lennox stated trying to get Epps out from behind him as the teenagers looked at the 4 bots.

Noticing their looks of confusion Sides explained their argument again and Mikaela had a bright idea "Why don't we have a contest?" everyone stopped arguing and looked at the girl.

Seeing no one understood Mikaela explained "Us four" Indicating to the humans "tell you guys jokes and innuendos and stuff and whoever laughs the most will be the pair with the dirtiest minds."

The twins nodded "Yeah and we can get like Optimus and some of the others to judge." Sam added.

"Sweet let's do it!" all four exclaimed.

One hour later

Everyone was gathered in the rec room waiting to see the contest, Sam, Mikaela, Epps and Lennox were sat at a table facing the twins who were stood in front of them and Bee, Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet and Hide were sat on the sofa ready to judge the contest.

Random humans had also joined the group to see who would win and pick up some knew jokes.

"Okay you guys ready" Lennox asked, Sides and Sunny nodded while Jazz and Soph in their usual style fist punched the air before exclaiming "Let's do this!"

"Okay Sam your up"

Sam reached down under the table and produced a banana, everyone around looked on in confusion but the Pontiac twins looked ready to die on the spot.

Sam slowly peeled the banana, watching the four poor bots reactions and trying to get direct eye contact with them all, Sunny looked blankly on, Sides' optics were wide while Soph and Jazz were both squirming, their frames started shaking when Sam ate the banana but they vented with relief when he had finished.

"Well, that went well" Sam looked at Mikaela who was laughing at the twins suffering.

"My go!" she said happily "I got this one from when Sam made me watch the G1 show." The twins nodded.

"Ratchet goes to Bee. Bumblebee I can't interface with Optimus Prime!"

The Pontiac twins were holding eachother to stop themselves from falling over while Sides smirked and Sunny looked lost.

Ratchet gave an annoyed huff and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid human directors'.

Ironhide just laughed at his old friends misfortune as Bee flipped his battle mask down to try and hide himself.

Optimus hid his amusement well, secretly liking the twins suffering as it might decrease their egos a bit he could only hope.

"I am failing to see what is so amusing?" Prowl spoke up, Lennox looked at him "Well... actually your crash if I explain so I won't... anyway my turn."

Lennox thought before saying "I think I'm gonna use good old South Park" Soph's mouth made an o shape, it was well known that she couldn't get through an episode of South Park without clasping because her air intakes would seize up from her laughing so much.

"Cartman: M-o-o-o-mmm, Kitty is being a dildo.  
Mrs. Cartman: Well, then I know a certain kitty kitty who's sleeping with Mommy tonight." Sunny just looked at him like Wtf are you on about while Sides shook a little at that one remaining slightly calm.

"Sportscaster Frank: I haven't seen an Englishman take a blow like that since Hugh Grant!" Jazz shook his helm trying to hide the coolant leaking from under his visor but Soph was doubled up facing the other way as she cracked up but tried not to laugh out loud.

All the humans broke out laughing at the reactions so far, luckily for Soph there was only one person left to go, Epps.

Epps sat there staring at the bots, the concentration that the twins had on the man was like something no one had ever seen before as these were the ones who couldn't stay still for more than five minutes or without a good reason.

"Well let me just think a minute... 69!"

Above the noise of the humans laughing, the corvette twins and Jazz laughing a loud thud shut everyone up.

They all looked at the out cold twin on the floor "I think we have a winner" Sam said quietly, everyone agreed.

"The Pontiac twins officially have the worst processors in the place Soph won by far and Prime why are they your TICs?" Mikaela asked at the end.

"I don't know sometimes I wonder it myself" the great Prime said shaking his head as Ratchet carried the unconscious bot off to med bay. "I really don't know."

**Hehe poor Soph not got a lot going for her in life has she. Any ways read and review NO FLAMES i'll give you an energon cookie...**


End file.
